


2019.07.02

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	2019.07.02

我已经无话可说了，川皇器重的米国对华研究专家盖章老王跟伊利亚是真的，诸位品一品吧。

我来讲一下:

前景提要是，专家说自己年轻做情(河蟹)报的时候在联合国交好一位伊利亚家的情(河蟹)报人员，两人发展了一段私人友谊。伊利亚早就提醒阿尔老王野心绝不止于此，他不会甘于做二把手，而是卧薪尝胆，期盼终有一天将超过苏总，将阿尔踩在脚下。他还提醒阿尔，老王最擅长的是以史为鉴，所以对老王不能用常理度之，而是应该去研究老王家的史书。阿尔家一直不太信这一套，觉得老王那时才什么实力，哪能跟当时的世界双极抗衡，没有当回事儿，只有伊利亚相当重视老王。但是后来60年代末老王跟伊利亚翻脸了，伊利亚家的情(河蟹)报人员跟专家抱怨老王始乱终弃，移情别恋，接下来就是截图中的这两段。

感受到没有！最懂老王的永远是伊利亚！

然后文中内容我来做个简单的翻译:  
（翻译中可能存在的敏感词汇我用谐音/诨称代替了）

"但那是1969年，且我年仅24岁。他的话在我来就如同谈论前任女友的男友，告诫我她会像伤透他的心一样令我心碎。在那时，种花的经济已经萎缩至米国GNP的百分之十。种花超越美国的斗胆梦想看起来如同痴心妄想。花生屯所有的官员听到的不过是种花想要一个新的舞伴。Nixon需要做出是否(在种花与露熊间)横插一脚的决定，且由此展开一段当时的我们都未曾料想到其影响之深远的关系。"

哇哇哇！作者用仅仅一段就勾勒出了黑三角的雏形！重点是作者是以非常认真严肃地态度写的这本书！我现在深切地怀疑前沿情(河蟹)报员才是嗑cp嗑得最猛的，利用职务之便伺机吃糖。诸位吃黑三角的我强烈推荐这本书，太好嗑了，我嗑得要三高了。


End file.
